


Back, Strap, Heels

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Kink Meme, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane doesn't have a foot fetish, she just has an appreciation for something that looks damn hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back, Strap, Heels

When Jane undressed Maura, it had the added bonus of letting her leave things she liked. The candles were still burning, making their shadows dance on the walls. Their dinner was mostly untouched; neither of them were very hungry and kept thinking about what was waiting for them. Jane bent down and kissed Maura's shoulder as she dragged down the zipper. The material of her dress sagged and Jane slid her hands over Maura's bare back to push the straps down her arms. The top of the dress collapsed and Jane pushed it over Maura's hips so it would pool around her feet. 

Jane kissed Maura's neck and looked forward. They were standing in front of a mirror - that was Maura's idea - with a low-backed chair between them and the reflection. Jane watched her hands appear from underneath Maura's arms. She cupped Maura's breasts through her slip. Maura leaned back against her and Jane hooked her thumbs under the thin straps to strip Maura out of the undergarment as well. It slid down her body like water and Maura stepped out of it. She bent down to take off her heels, and Jane whispered, "No."

Maura turned her head and smiled. Jane kissed her, and Maura lowered her foot to the floor again. 

Jane's shirt was already untucked and unbuttoned, revealing her undershirt as she knelt behind Maura. She kissed the backs of Maura's legs, sucked the soft skin behind her knee, and then moved up to the curve of her ass. Maura was struggling to keep her breathing normal, her fingers curled into loose fists as she resisted the urge to reach back and touch Jane. 

First Jane lifted Maura's left leg, then the right. Maura knelt on the chair, resting her hands on the back to make it easier for her to resist the touching urge. Jane stepped back and looked at Maura, sitting backwards on the chair with her back arched, and she shivered as she shrugged out of her blouse. Maura's eyes were locked on the mirror, staring at Jane's breasts. Jane unfastened her slacks (she had dressed up for the occasion) and pushed them down her hips. She stepped out of them and picked up the object Maura had given her earlier in the night.

Maura whimpered audibly at the sight of it, gripping both forearms with the opposite hand. She writhed on the chair, lifting one knee and then the other as she rolled her hips. Jane smiled and whispered, "Don't start without me, doc."

"Then hurry."

Jane stepped into the harness and pulled it up, struggling only briefly with the catches and pulling them tight. She made sure it was secured, and that her cock was position right, before she pressed against Maura again. She brought her hand up to Maura's mouth and slipped her fingers inside. Maura sucked obediently, moaning with her eyes closed as she wet Jane's fingers with swipes of her tongue. 

When they were wet enough, Jane ran the back of her hand down Maura's spine, over her ass, and gripped the cock. She stroked it, wetting it down with Maura's spit, and then pressed her hand between Maura's legs. Maura cried out, her entire body twitching at Jane's touch. Jane kissed Maura's neck and then the shell of her ear. "I think you're ready."

"Yes."

Jane guided her cock forward and, when it was in place, used her hips to go the rest of the way. Maura sucked in a breath, tensed, and then relaxed. She pushed back against Jane, who was looking over Maura's head to see the reflection of her face in the mirror. Maura's eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, a line of concentration forming between her eyebrows as Jane thrust deeper.

Jane slid her hand down Maura's body, tracing the curves of her back, her hip, her ass. She reached down to Maura's foot and gripped the heel of her shoe, then lifted the other and held Maura's feet up. She chuckled to herself and looked down. "Hey. You have handles..."

"Love handles?" Maura's voice was little more than a grunt.

"Ferrigno pump handles."

Maura looked over her shoulder and then moaned. "Ferragamo. Ferrigno was... uhn... the Hulk."

"Never correct me when I'm..." she rocked her hips forward and Maura cried out, "fucking you..."

"Yes, detective."

Jane shuddered. She let go of Maura's heels and put her hands on Maura's hips. It gave her a much better grip, and she began thrusting with more confidence. The strap between her legs was perfectly situated, and Jane lifted her chin and closed her eyes as she tried to pleasure Maura in a way that also benefited her. 

Jane came first, moving one hand to Maura's shoulder and bowing her head as she convulsed gently. She became still only briefly, coming back to her senses and continuing to pleasure her partner. Maura whispered Jane's name and straightened her back. Jane pulled Maura to her and they kissed, Jane's hands sliding down over Maura's breasts and pinching the nipples as Maura came.

After a few seconds to catch their breath, during which Jane kissed Maura's back, shoulders and neck and Maura reached back to stroke Jane's hips, Jane made her way back up and kissed Maura's temple. "Happy anniversary, Maura. I love my present." 

"And I love mine. They fit perfectly."

"So did mine." They were watching each other in the mirror. "The night is still young. You want to finish dinner?"

"Later." Maura twisted around on the chair and dropped down. Jane was still stretched out over her, Maura's face level with Jane's naked breasts. "But there's something else I want to do first."

"Name it."

Maura popped off her heels and held them up. "You wear my present, and I wear yours."

Jane grinned. "Deal."


End file.
